Balto Cartoon and Nicktoon style
by FrozenLanterns
Summary: Danny Fenton or Phantom is a halfa. He has no idea where he belongs. But only his friends, Carrie another halfa, Jake Long Dragon, Timmy, and Jimmy show him where his true place is. And they beleive in him. Complete! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Balto (Nicktoon style)  
I love this movie! Almost as much as The Lion King. It reminds me so much of Danny. Okay. Character list: 

Balto -- Danny Fenton/Phantom

Jenna -- Carrie Francess/Angel

Boris -- Jake Long/Amercian Dragon

Muk -- Timmy Turner

Luk -- Jimmy Neutron

Steel -- Dash Baxter

Rosie -- Trixie Tang (Yes, Trixie is Carrie's little sister in this)

Dixie -- Paulina

The other female dog (I have no idea what her name is) -- Sam Manson

Bear -- Aragon (The dragon prince; not from Lord of the Rings)

(A/N: I don't know any of the names of the dog pack, so I'll go by their description)

The stupid dog -- Carl (Jimmy's best friend)

The yellow dog (The one who keeps hitting the stupid dog) -- Sheen

The fat dog -- Kwan

The rest -- Jocks (Dash's buddies)

The White Wolf -- Frostbite

The girl in the beginning -- Emily Fenton/Spirit (Danny and Carrie's future daughter)

Aunt Rosie -- Older Trixie

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Well, that's my list. Hope to see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: We've already been passed here

It was a cold winter day. A dog barked in the distant and through the trees in a park, was three figures. A woman with long black hair in a purple coat was walking with a little girl with black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a blue coat.

"It was here, someplace..." The woman panted, looking around.

"But we've already been passed here!" The little 8-year old girl cried. The woman chuckled.

"The trees have grown so big!" She said, looking up at the colorful tall plants. "It's been so long since my last visit."

The dog that was walking with them barked as they continued walking down one path, "Come on Angie," The girl said, leading the dog. "Auntie, when was the past time?"

"Ha, years and years ago," Her aunt laughed. "Way before you were born, sweetheart!"

"Oh look! Angie found a squirrel!" The girl cried, pointing at the brown wood creature.

"Now just a minute, Emily; I'm trying to hint my bearings. Oh, there so many paths here, so easily to get turned around," The woman huffed, looking around. "Come on darling."

"Auntie! We're in the middle of nowhere!" Emily whined. Her aunt laughed.

"We're right in the middle of Amity Park's park!"

"Why are you making me tired walking so long?" Emily complained, stopping to kneel beside her dog.

"Nonsense! It hasn't been more than a quarter of an hour! Not much further," Emily handed her aunt her hat and turned back to the dog.

"Angie is getting tired," She said.

"Oh I see," The woman looked down at the hat and frowned.

"Auntie, what are we looking for anyway?" Emily asked.

"A memorial," Her aunt answered simply.

"An m-what?"

"A reminder of a wonderful story," Her aunt laughed. They sat on a bench. "A place very far away from here."

"What place is that, Auntie?" Emily asked.

"Nome, Alaska," Her aunt answered, a twinkle in her green eyes. "It's a small town almost on top of the world. Now that really was, in the middle of no where, sweetheart." She sighed as she begins her story, "In the cold winter, of 2004, it was snowing hard."

It fades to a snowy like scene, "Back then, the fastest and most reliably way was a team of kids pulling long sleds! Races were held every year. And the competition was very furious."

A team of kids ran, breath coming down hard on their lungs. Even in the cold, they were all sweating hard. Another team was racing behind them, lead by a big jock with blond hair and blue eyes. The leader of the first team pushed harder to keep ahead.

The blond teenager looked over, before running faster; causing his teammates to be nearly lifted from their feet. "Hey Dash! Whoa!" called his father, from the back.

"Dash! We're not gonna make it!" A red-head boy shouted, with glasses, freckles, and looked plumped. There was a narrow gorge up ahead, and only one team can slip by. Right now, the chances of Dash's team making it were limited.

"Shut up!" Dash shouted, kicking him slightly. He looked back at the first team and looked at the second kid's legs. He thought for a minute before coming up with a plan.

He stuck his foot out, causing the poor kid to trip over his feet and makes the rest of his team to fall. Dash and his team pulled ahead, while the man who was in the back shouted angrily,

"DASH!!" Dash just laughed and continued to lead his teammates toward home.

A man was watching stood up and shoots a fire gun.

Meanwhile, back at town, a white-haired boy with green eyes, black and white jumpsuit with a DP emblem on the chest was holding onto a slightly younger looking Asian boy. He had black hair with green highlights, black eyes, and was wearing a red jacket, blue jeans and sneakers.

"It's three down marker!" The ghost boy said, managing to pull his friend up.

"Yo dude! Get your freaky cold hands off of me, Danny! I can fly ya know?! Dragon up!" The Asian boy shouted. He turned into a red dragon and shook his head.

"Come on, Jake! If we hurry, we can catch the end of the race!" Danny said, as he started to fly away.

"Uh no way, man!" Jake grabbed his best friend's leg; this caused him to stop and float. "I can't go back there." Danny tried to fly away again, but can't since Jake was holding his leg. "I hate going into these situations if I'm not involved!"

"Aw come on, what's the worse that can happen?" Danny inquired, smiling. Jake was about to answer, but Danny pulled him and the two fly to another snow covered building. Jake let Danny's leg go.

"Why do I even let you talk me into these things?" Jake took a step forward, only to fall face down. His leg caught onto a dead moose's antlers and he screamed as a guy grabbed his neck. "Yo man! Watch it!"

The man showed a knife and Jake gulped. He tried to fly to the window, but the guy grabbed his legs and slammed him onto the table. Jake screamed to see a shadow of the knife over his neck. But Danny grabbed him just in time, before the knife came down on the target.

"Bring that back dragon back!" The man shouted. But Danny smiled, seeing the team in the distant coming toward them.

"Now can you put me down, Mr. Hero Ghost Boy?" Jake asked, as Danny let him go.

"Sorry Jake," Danny started to slide down the side of the roof.

"You think you'll make the team?" Jake wondered, getting ready to follow him.

"Yeah, one day, I will!" Danny said, putting a foot on a slab of wood.

"Yo man! It's no exactly cake walk-aaaa!" Jake crashed through a open window and popped out the other; this caused some large snow to fall upon him. As he struggled to get out, "I'm not exactly a spring dragon myself." He shook himself and flew, shivering. "Dude, it's cold!"

Jake screamed as he fell, but Danny caught him as he went into a building. Another blast went into the air and Danny and Jake burst out the door to see it.

"Come on, we don't want miss the finish!" Danny said, breathing slightly because he was running.

"Oh, that would be a tragic!" Jake said, sarcastically. Danny rushed off, leaving Jake in the snow. "I was being sarcastic!"

Chapter 2: The Hat Rescue In a wood shop, a man was finished building a sled. He smiled as he set it down in front of a 10-year old girl with black hair, purple bandana, purple coat, and purple boots with her eyes close.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now Trixie," Her father, Zack said. He had blond hair, green eyes and was wearing a green coat. His wife had brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a purple coat as well.

"Oh!" Their young daughter cried. She giggled as she ran forward. "I love these rudders! I love this backside! I love this lot!"

Her parents laughed as her older sister, with long brown hair and eyes dressed in a pink coat and wearing jeans ran forward to share her younger sister's enjoyment. "Come on, Carrie! Pull me!" Trixie cried, excitedly. She put the small lead onto Carrie. "Okay just slip this on. Come on! Mush!"

"Then you'll need…" Lauren pulled out a hat and placed it on Trixie's head. "This."

"A real musher's hat! Now we really are a team!" Trixie jumped on the sled and Carrie pulled her outside. "Come on Carrie! Mush!"

"Thank you! We're very grateful," Lauren said, smiling. Trixie ran back in and hugged her mom's legs.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She cried, before running back outside.

"Trixie's very grateful too," Zack said, chuckling as Trixie poked her head back in to say thank you again.

"So I gather," The man laughed, as he took the money Zack gave him to pay for the sled.

"Watch this!" Trixie called.

"Coming, sweetheart," Lauren called as she and her husband walked outside.

"I don't know, honey. I think we could have got them both a doll house," Zack said, putting his arm around his wife.

"It's the white mark!" Trixie called, seeing the blast coming out through the sky. "Mush Carrie! Mush! Let's win this race!"

As Carrie pulled her younger sister, Lauren smiled up at her husband. "I think she'll learn to like it." She kissed Zack's cheek.

"Carrie! You can stop now!" Trixie shouted, and Carrie slowed down. Her two friends walked up beside her. Both had black hair, but were different in appearance. One was preppy looking with aqua eyes, and purple coat. The other, Goth looking with a black coat on.

"Good morning, Carrie!" The preppy girl said in a Spanish accent voice. "Might be a close race, don't ya think? Maybe even neck and neck?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Say something, before she gets high whip land!" She said, hinting.

"Um, Paulina, what a pretty jacket, is it new?" Carrie complemented.

"What this old thing?!" Paulina asked, looking at her coat. She smiled again. "Yeah, do you think um…Dash would notice?"

Sam and Carrie sighed. "I think the only thing Dash would notice if they're wearing a mirror," Carrie said, as she and the girls walked to the crowd.

"Their coming!" A man shouted. Dash and his team rounded a corner. As Dash past a few girls who are sighing, he smiled proudly.

Danny walked up to the rope and heard Trixie call, "Carrie!" He turned to see Carrie. The wind blew in her hair, making her look very pretty. He smiled as watched her. "Carrie!"

"Trixie!" Carrie got on her knees and hugged her little sister. Danny smiled at this cute scene.

"Hold on," Trixie took off her hat to wave it around. "Hello Dash!" A strong gut of wind knocked it out of her hand. "Oh no!"

The two sisters gasp as the hat fell to the ground, in the middle of the track! Danny gasps and turned to see the team was coming their way.

"My hat!"

"No!" Carrie put her hands on Trixie's shoulders to stop her from moving.

Danny watched as Dash's team pass. He then jumps in and starts running.

"It's that strange ghost boy!" A guy called.

"He's ruining the race!" Another shouted as they all pointed at Danny. Jake, who was in his human form, squeezed past them and angrily glared at them for it was hard to get past, he then screamed, seeing Danny running.

Dash also saw him coming, "Hey! Out of my way, ghost freak!" Danny only smiled and caught up with him. He was running beside Dash (Jake covered his eyes) and the big jock tried to trip Danny like what he did with the other kid back.

But Danny dodged it. Trixie and Carrie both gasped as Danny caught the hat just in time and slid to the side to watch Dash and his team cross the finishing line.

"Yo man! Next time, stand on the side lines!" Jake shouted, as snow fell onto him. He spit it out, grumpily.

Inside the Radio Station, a man was giving out the news. "Attention folks! Dash wins the race! He keeps his trophy for sure!" He said, smiling. The dog below growled as he tried to sleep.

Back outside, Dash's friends were congratulating him. "Congratulations Dash!" Kwan said. "It was a pleasure back there. Of course you get all the credit."

"That was amazing!" Sheen shouted. "That was great! That was cool! That was—"

"You won!" Carl shouted, getting to the point. Sheen angrily hit him in the head and Carl flopped into the snow. Kwan rolled his eyes.

Dash walked up to his dad, who didn't look very happy, "Mmm…I don't know. I think Dash is losing his edge," He said to the camera man.

"Yeah, looks like any boy can outrun him," The camera man answered. Dash growled, remembering at how Danny nearly went past him.

"Danny!" Dash turned to see Danny walking up Trixie and Carrie. The young girl took back her hat. "What a brave thing to do. Just to show off to my pretty older sister." Danny smiled at Carrie, who smiled shyly. "I'm sure Carrie would love to have you on our—"

"Hey! Hey!" Zack cried, cutting Trixie off and running over to his daughters. He pulled Trixie away from Danny. "Trixie, Carrie stay away from him!"

"Dad!" Trixie cried.

"He might hurt you honey. He's part ghost," Zack said, as Danny sighed walking away.

"But isn't Carrie part ghost too?" Trixie asked, confused.

"Yes, but we know her. Now let's go," Zack took Trixie's hand, and putting the sled under his arm, he started to lead his daughters away. Dash smiled at Carrie, who saw him. She felt uncomfortable by the way he was looking at her so she started to walk fast after her sister and dad.

Paulina ran over, "Nice job at the race, Dash!" She cried, blocking his path to Carrie.

"Paulina," Dash said, simply and walked past her; who sighed dreamily and fainted. Dash walked up to Carrie, who failed at attempt to get away. "Hi Carrie. You enjoyed the race?"

"Yeah, almost as much as you did," Carrie said, politely. Danny watched them for a minute before turning human and continued walking away.

"Thanks. Carrie, let's go celebrate," Dash pressed himself into Carrie. "I know where all the greatest buffets are!"

Carrie's stomach gave a nasty lurch, "I don't know, Dash. Suddenly I lost my appetite," She continued walking. Dash stopped and smirked.

"Oh. Well, maybe your taste runs more toward…" He smiled, looking behind him. "Ghost?"

Carrie glared at him with glowing pink eyes, and was about to hurt him when, "Carrie! Come on! We're going back home!" Trixie called.

Carrie's eyes turned to their normal chocolate brown color, but she still glared at Dash, "Sorry Dash. My sister is calling me," She walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2. A ghost or a human?

Dash was about to follow Carrie, when Paulina was on him. "Um…my sister is away on a private school," She said, smiling up the blond jock. Dash just smiled and pushed her out of the way and walked off. Paulina sighed.

Meanwhile Danny and Jake were walking together. Jake was trying to find some way to talk to Danny. "Ah…" They stopped when he spoke, but the Dragon boy trailed off. "I…" He stopped again.

"Carrie!" Danny heard Trixie call. He gasped and started to run out on the street. "Carrie!" Danny didn't see where he was going, so he ended up to being up next to Carrie in the face. He tried to stop, but now their noses were touching.

"Huh?" Carrie looked at Danny in the eyes, confused. Danny took a couple of steps back, while shaking his head and blushing.

"Uh…" He tried to find the right words. "Carrie…I…"

"Carrie?" Carrie turned to see Zack waving at her.

"Carrie! Come on!" Trixie called, waving her hand.

"I'll be there in a minute," Carrie smiled as she turned and saw Danny wasn't there. She did see his footsteps to where he was going. She followed them to a dark alley and was about to go in…

"Carrie!" Carrie turned when Zack called. "Come on!"

When Carrie ran off, Danny sighed and walked out of his hiding place; he continued walking with Jake who finally found out what he was going to say.

"Danny, there something I can't tell ya, man," He said.

"Yeah…" Danny sighed, gloomily.

"Hey, I'm part dragon, not cupid," Jake said in a serious tone that was so unlike him. Dash suddenly came up behind them.

"Didn't make the team, Dinny?!" Danny stopped dead in tracks, while Jake continued walking.

"Don't look at him. Don't even acknowledge his stupid presence," Jake urged.

"My name is Danny!" Danny said, angrily as he turned at Dash. Jake sighed in defeat.

"But you can call him an idiot," Jake whispered. Dash walked over; Sheen, Carl, and Kwan were also there.

"I'm sorry, Danny. Danny the boy halfa," Dash said, mockingly walking past Danny, who was glaring at him. Dash's three friends laughed slightly. Dash walked up to Jake and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "Hey Long! You're half breed too, aren't you?" Jake gulped. "Like what? Part lizard?" Dash stuffed him in the garbage bin.

"Nice one, Dash," Kwan said, laughing slightly.

"That was really funny!" Sheen shouted. Carl and Kwan nodded as he kept saying, "That was hilarious! That was great! That was humorous! That was—"

"You crack me up!" Carl laughed. Sheen growled and hit Carl in the head, causing him to slump back into the snow. Kwan put his hand to his face, shaking it.

Danny ran over to Dash to get in front of the garbage bin, "Dash! Just leave Jake out of this!" Dash's friends oooed and Dash laughed.

"Hey Danny!" Dash slapped Danny in the face, twice. He started walking back to his gang. "I've got a message for your mother." He put his hands to his mouth, "Oooooooooooooooooo!!!"

Sheen, Carl, and Kwan laughed before joining in. Danny growled, his eyes glowed green with anger and he started marching over to the laughing and ghost noises making group. Jake got out of the garbage bin and saw to his horror and what Danny was about to.

"Ah!" Jake jumped out and grabbed Danny's red and white coat, trying to stop him. But he was being dragged through the snow and Danny continues to make his way slowly toward Dash. "Danny, stop! Whoa!"

"Grrr…" He rumbled as he marched over. Dash saw him and he and his friends stop making ghost noises.

"Uh oh," Dash said, seeing the glowing green eyed angry ghost boy. He smirked. "Get him." Carl, Sheen, and Kwan start to curse at Danny and say horrible things about him. "Get out of here, ghosty. You better get back to here pack!"

Dash's spit flew onto Danny's face and he angrily wiped it off, still angry. Jake ran in front of him. "Maybe that's best idea." Danny's eyes stopped glowing as Jake began to push him away. "We better go now! Now!"

Dash and gang laughed and started throwing snow at the two friends. "I think Danny's friend has got his tail tied," Sheen said. Snow hit Danny and Jake; Danny sighed while Jake tried to wipe the snow off his hair.

"I get it!" Carl shouted. Dash picked up a rock and threw it at Danny. The hard mineral met its target; Danny fell to the ground and he and Jake ran off.

"Right on his back!" Kwan said, laughing hard.

"That was a perfect aim!" Sheen cried, waving his hands. "It was dead center! It was—"

"You hit him!" Carl piped up. Sheen pretended to growl; Carl covered his head. When Sheen stopped, Carl looked and the dark haired kid punched the four-eyed boy under the chin.

Dash laughed and walked away; his friends showed their true colors about what they feel for him.

"That son of a gun," Kwan whispered.

"He's an idiot! A digusting pig!" Sheen stated, glaring at where Dash walked off. Carl woke up to hear him say these things. "And a show off! He is--"

"A no laugh jock!" Carl piped up. Sheen made another attempt to punch him again, but Carl coiled away shaking his head. He punched himself on the head and fainted again. Sheen and Kwan looked at one another, wondering what was wrong with him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3. Timmy and Jimmy

Danny and Jake ran until they were out of the small town. They slowed to a walk and Danny saw his blue breath. He turned to see a few ghosts just floating by. One ghost waved at him, and Danny just stared. After awhile, the young halfa turned and walked toward an old building. Jake looked up at where the ghosts were, but they had disappeared.

"Not a human. Not a ghost," Jake said softly. He turned to follow his halfa friend. "Which one he is, he is not."

They soon made it, and as Danny walked in, Jake got an idea. He ran through an open window and lifted his hands up. "Ta da!"

Danny continued walking passing him, not taking any notice. Jake frowned and smiled at another idea. He ran over to Danny with his skateboard and did a trick that always got his attention. However, not this time. Danny continued to walk to the worn out couch and laid down in it covering himself up with a very warm blanket.

Once he sat down, Danny saw Jake's skateboard go by all by itself. He sighed and looked over to see Jake smiling. Finally not taking it anymore, Jake danced. But Danny ignored that too. Jake dropped his head and sat next to his best bud, covering himself up with the blanket.

Both boys sighed when they heard something. They looked out the window to see a couple of dragons go by. Danny smiled at Jake. "Homesick, Jake?" he asked, as Jake gave him a dirty look.

"Did you ever think about going back?"

"Don't push it man," Jake said, standing up and ruffling Danny's spiky black hair. He went over to a mop. "I'm staying here until you can stand on your feet!"

Danny too stood up as Jake moped. "You're taken care of me," He said, laughing slightly.

"Thank me later," Jake said, continuing to mop. Danny looked out the window and smirked.

"I think I spy something starting with…T and J!"

"Bet its today and jury," Jake joked, still holding the mop.

"Must be Timmy and Jimmy!" Danny said, coming over to Jake.

"Ah ha! Good news!"

"Uncle Jake!" a voice shouted. Jake gasped and held the mop up like a sword.

"Oh no!"

"How sweet! Uncle Jake?" Danny laughed.

"Oh shut up! And let me handle this!" Jake said, picking up a bucket, letting the water fall out onto the floor and held it up like a shield. A boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, buck beaver teeth, pink hat, and green coat ran in and toward Jake.

"Uncle Jake!" The 10 year old cried as he hurried over as Jake screamed. The Asian boy closed his eyes tight and waited. But nothing happened; he managed to peek and see Timmy was standing there with the mop handle in his chest. Jake sighed as he took a step backward…into something.

"Uncle Jake!" another boy shouted. He had swirly brown hair, large head, blue eyes, and was wearing a red coat. Jimmy hugged Jake's knees, making the taller boy to nearly stumble.

"We love you, Uncle Jake!" Timmy cried, holding his hands out. He hugged him too, and Jake managed to get free by lurching away from them. He started to brush himself off when he noticed that he was wearing his jacket.

"Uncle Jake, did you lose this?" Jake turned to see Jimmy holding his red jacket. Jake glared at him and took it back. He stomped off, while putting the warm material on. Jimmy took out a notepad and started to write down something. "But according to my calculations, he should…"

"Oh Jimmy! This isn't rocket science! We know Jake cares out us too!" Timmy cut his friend off. Danny looked over at Jake, who was done now putting his jacket on and was brushing it off. "He loves us…don't you?" Everyone turned to the Dragon boy, and he sighed, covering his head.

"Okay…okay…" He whispered and then he turned his head toward the 10-year olds. "Yo dudes! Let's play a game."

"Sure!" Timmy shouted, smiling.

"Okay, Uncle Jake!" Jimmy cried, as they got ready.

"Race to the snow! One, two, three go!!" Jake shouted. Timmy and Jimmy ran outside as Danny hurried over to watch. "They win."

"Help! Help! I can't swim!" Danny and Jake gasped and shouted out either "Goin' Ghost!" or "Dragon up!" To turn into their powerful selves and flew outside to see a pitiful sight; Timmy and Jimmy were trying to drown in…3 feet of water.

"Timmy! Jimmy! Yo dudes! You guys?!" Jake shouted, sighing annoyingly. Danny smiled slightly.

"Easy Jake. You know how they are," He said as he and Jake turned human. He then called to the younger kids. "Timmy! Jimmy! Relax! Hey it's okay! You're not drowning!"

Timmy and Jimmy stopped thrashing around and saw Jake's reflection in the mirror. "He has a point, dudes. You are not drowning because…" The Dragon boy said, and Timmy and Jimmy looked up. "If you look around a moment, you would observe for a moment you would see…" he suddenly shouted. "Tide is OUT!!"

Jake then stomped out of the water, shaking his shoes so they can dry. Jimmy whispered something to Timmy. Too bad, Jake heard him. "What did he say, little man?"

"Oh nothing, only that the fact that we can learn to swim if we tried. That's what he said…nothing much," Timmy said, softly getting out of the water; Jimmy followed as well.

"What? More whimpering?!" Jake asked, as he turned to follow Danny who was walking back to the building. "Between you and Danny is like asking stupid dragons! Right enough!"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

So sorry for the waiting! Hope you guys please write your reviews! Unless of course you're one of those types who puts people down by using bad language and saying every writer sucks! You readers better watch out for this user Flame Rising! That user is seriously bad news! Read the review she/he wrote on The Halfa King from Dannyfangirl! Anyway! Hope to see you all soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4. Trixie's Problem 

Later that evening, once Timmy and Jimmy were safely in bed, Danny was staring out the window; lost in his own world. Jake went up to him, slightly curious to what he was thinking about.

"Yo man. What is so interesting?"

Danny sighed. "Carrie," He stated simply.

"It's love," Jake said. Danny turned his head to stare at him. "So why don't ya make your move? When someone is acting this way?" Jake starts dancing. "You tell her!"

"Na…she's not my type," Danny stated, heavily. Jake stopped dancing.

"What do ya mean not your type. She's half ghost too, dude!" Jake responded, putting his hand on Danny's shoulder. "And what is wrong with half and half I like to know? It's not that being either half ghost or dragon is really bad."

"Why?" Danny asked, smiling.

"Having cool powers for one thing," Jake answered. He smiled at his best friend. "Like I said, go tell her."

Meanwhile, back in town, Carrie was facing her own problem. Trixie had come down with something and the older girl couldn't even go and see her since she was in the hospital. Carrie stood outside, watching Trixie cough harshly along with a lot of other younger kids.

"Trixie?!" Carrie called.

"Carrie?" Trixie went to the window to see her older sister. She smiled happily. "Carrie! Carrie!"

"Trixie!" Carrie shouted, running to the door. Trixie ran out and they were about to hug when Trixie bent over and coughed again. "Trixie?"

Trixie looked up and gave her chocolate haired sister a weak smile to show she was okay. Zack suddenly came out. "Trixie! Trixie come on! You're going to give your sister what you have."

"Okay daddy," Trixie replied.

"Dad?" Carrie asked, as Zack started to lead her younger sister back into the hospital.

"Don't worry, Carrie. Stay out here," Zack answered, smiling reassuringly at his older daughter. He then turned to Trixie. "Come on, honey. The doctor is waiting." And the door closed. Carrie jumped over to the window to see Trixie wasn't there. She ran to the side of the building and looked into another window; no Trixie.

Carrie continued to run until she came to another window and smiled to see Trixie was in there. But she quickly frowned to see how worried her parents looked. Trixie continued to cough uncontrollably as the kind doctor examined her.

Danny was walking up to Carrie, after realizing Jake was right about going up to her. He looked into a glass window and tried to push his hair back. But it flipped back to hang over his face. Annoyed, Danny tried again. But the raven hair flopped back over his face. He sighed and deiced to leave it the way it was and went over to Carrie.

"Carrie?" He cleared his throat. "Uh Carrie?"

Carrie looked behind her and saw Danny. "Danny…hi."

"Hi…" Danny waved as Carrie looked back at through the window. Danny gulped and tried to put up some courage. "Look uh…this is just a shot in the dark but I was wondering if uh…" He smiled. "I don't know maybe you like to…go gaze at the stars…?"

He laughed slightly and stopped to see a tear slid down Carrie's cheek. "Carrie?" Danny went over to stand next to her.

"Trixie is in there," Carrie said, softly.

"In the hospital, why?" The two teenage halfas watch as Trixie coughed again and held her throat like it was killing her.

"She feels warm, and she has a terrible cough," Carrie turned to Danny. "Danny, what's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure," Danny answered, now forgetting for the moment of what he wanted to ask Carrie. "But I know how to find out, come on." Danny led Carrie to the boiler room. He put his ear to the door and heard nothing. "Good, no ones there." Danny turned ghost and blasted the door down, and then turned to Carrie. "After you."

"Danny?" Carrie wondered, staring at Danny. He blushed slightly as he turned human again and laughed.

"I like to do that to show off to my family," He frowned as he and Carrie walked in. "At least with my family." The boy halfa led the girl halfa to a hole large enough for two teenagers to go through. "Stay close."

"I never been in here," Carrie said politely. She jumped slightly at a rat scurrying by. She followed Danny deeper under the building. "It's so gloomy down here. Not that I'm scared or anything."

She gasped in fright at a cobweb in front of her face. "Gloomy? You kidding?" Danny brushed the cobweb away. "It's the most beautiful spot in the world." He led her to a small place under the hospital. "People traveled for years, just live right here."

"Here?" Carrie had something gross across her face. And she clearly wasn't seeing the picture. "I can't see why."

Danny took the thing off and smiled at Carrie as she rubbed her face. "That's cause you're looking at the ball half empty." He went over to a pile of broken glasses and pushed them into a small beam of light. "See this? It's the poplar ice cafts!"

Carrie was unimpressed. "Danny, those are broken bottles. And they're not half empty, they're all empty."

Danny only smiled, as he looked up through the vent. "The sun," He pointed at the lamp.

"Danny!" Carrie sighed.

"And, to the north," Danny walked over to Carrie, and something shined behind them both. The girl halfa gasped and glanced at the most beautiful sight. Colors of light fell onto the wall, all kinds of colors shined.

"The northern lights!" Carrie breathed with awe. She smiled faintly. "Oh…Danny you were right…it's beautiful."

Danny smiled dreamily at Carrie. "Yeah…beautiful," He said, preferring to her. Carrie glanced over at Danny, and they leaned over to kiss when…

Footsteps were heard and shadows covered up the lamp, the northern lights disappeared. Danny and Carrie looked over and walked to the vent to observe what was going on.

"Good night, Trixie," The doctor from above said.

"I'm so cold…" Trixie moaned.

"You can have another blanket right here, you stay warm and get some rest," The doctor and Zack walked out of the room. Danny and Carrie followed from below.

"Doctor, how is she?" Zack asked, worried.

"Exhausted from coughing. And her fever is getting worse," The doctor replied, looking sad. Carrie gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Danny looked over at her before glancing back up at conversation. "She's the 18th case this week. And I'm out of the medicine for her. You better keep Carrie away from her for awhile."

Danny heard crying and saw Carrie wasn't by his side anymore. He saw her running back outside. "Carrie! Carrie I'm sorry!" Danny ran after her. "Carrie!" They were back into the boiler room and Danny placed his hand on her shoulder. "Carrie, I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have taken you down there."

"No, I'm glad you did," Carrie said, smiling weakly wiping her eyes. There was a loud crash from outside. They turned to see Dash in a pile of wood. "Dash?"

Dash cleared his throat and kicked a plank away and walked over with a string of sausages. "Well, well, what is wrong with this picture?" He asked, seeing Danny glaring up at him and Carrie looking away trying to ignore him.

"Carrie, join me for dinner." Dash threw the string of sausages around Carrie, who gasped. "You start at that end and I'll start at the other end, and when we get to the middle? Well…hee, hee…" He pulled the girl halfa up next him, laughing slightly. Carrie looked slightly disgusted.

"All right, Dash!" Danny said, angrily.

"No Danny," Carrie whispered, as she jerked the string of sausages out of Danny's reach before he can blast it away. She walked over to Dash and giggled as she rubbed his chin. Danny stared at her, wondering what she was doing; and he saw her jerk her head to something. Danny looked and saw the boiler, realizing what she was planning; grinning, Danny backed up. "Gee Dash…I have to admit, your offer is very tempting."

"It is?" Dash asked, as Carrie kept backing the jock into a boiler.

"These days I think I prefer them a little…" She then smiled slyly. "Cooked?"

Dash's bottom was placed on the boiler and he yowled in pain. Danny grabbed Carrie's hand. "Come on! Let's go!"

The door closed, but Dash burst through and landed on top of the halfas. "What's all that noise?!" A voice came not so far away. All three gasped and looked to see a beam of light coming closer. "I think it's over here!"

"Carrie, come on," Danny whispered, pulling Carrie away from Dash. Dash thought of a plan; he threw the sausages and pointed to where Danny and Carrie went. The hot dog rope caught Danny's legs making the poor raven haired boy trip into the snow. The beam of light fell on him and he gasped.

"Looks like Danny has turned intangible and took your string of sausages," Zack said, harshly to a man beside him.

"It's a good thing Dash is here," The butcher said, taking the string of sausages and handing them to Dash; he started to eat them. "Good boy, Dash! You earned these! Besides I can't stand the fact of a ghost boy eating them." Dash smirked evilly at Danny.

"Come on! Get out of here you thief!" Zack shouted, kicking snow at Danny. The poor boy halfa started to run. Carrie started to run after him, when Zack grabbed her arm. "Come on, Carrie! Let's go home."

Danny stumbled slightly as he rounded the corner and continued running. He ran past the hospital, which a man was standing at the door hanging a sign that said: "Deadly Disease".

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I know, poor Danny. But that's just part of the movie. Otherwise, it would be a good show. But please, hope to see you all soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5. The Race 

In the radio station, a man was giving out terrible news. "This isn't good for us, folks. Our children are dying. Repeat urgent request, more anti-toxin! Please, Nome is in great danger. Please help!"

So after a serious of failures from a ship and plane, a train was the only way. But it only stops at Nevada; which is why a sled team must be used to get there.

So one day, Dash's father called upon every healthy boy available to choose for the best. "This race is to determine who is the fastest to fetch the Anti-toxin!"

Everyone lined up (Carl got caught into having a knot in his shoe) and Dash marched by holding his head high.

"Just look at him!" Paulina sighed. She and Carrie were sitting on the side lines about to watch the race go. "He's gonna save the entire town!" The Spanish girl jumped up straighter in her seat. "He's positively magnesium!"

"It's not exactly one show person, Paulina," Carrie said. "The race is determined to see who's going to be on the sled team."

"What's with you, Carrie? Dash is a genuine hero!" Paulina said, after rolling her eyes. "But to you give him the sniff?"

Sam suddenly came up, "That's because Carrie is running with Danny," She said, smiling slyly. Paulina gasped, glancing over at Carrie who blushed. "She was seen in the boiler room, the other night with Danny?" Paulina shook her head. "And they went in together, and they left together, and I heard all from a very reliable source, so don't bother to deny it!"

"Well, then I won't," Carrie said, simply.

"Oh…I'm speechless…" Sam gasped, silently.

"All you boys get ready! The race is about to begin!" Mr. Baxter shouted. Meanwhile, on a fence were Danny and Jake. Danny was having no trouble keeping his balance, but Jake was. Which was strange since Jake was a good skateboarder.

"Yo Danny! I think you should have chosen a better place to watch the race!" Jake gave a yelp that he nearly fell, but he managed to grab a window sill. He sighed with relief and sat on it, grabbing a box that happened to be inside the house. "Look, food! Wanna a potato chip?"

As Jake put something white into his mouth, he made a bubble come out, and saw it was snow flakes! "I'm not watching the race, I'm running it," Danny replied, as Jake started to cough up the soapy substance.

"You said what?!"

"Hey look! I can help Trixie get better, I can get that medicine through," Danny said going up to Jake who was back on the wobbly fence. The boy halfa jumped over the dragon boy twice.

"Listen, they wouldn't put you on the sled team. Even if it did, which won't happen, even if it did, it wouldn't matter!" Jake folded his arms, scowling.

"Jake, did you ever think you're the reason your grandpa and sister flew off?" Danny wondered.

"If only your feet were as fast as your mouth," Jake said, not amused. The whistle blew signaling that race was about to begin.

"Hey! They're starting!" Danny jumped off the fence. "Wish me luck."

"Luck?! I don't wish you luck! I wish that you will…!" Jake stopped, seeing Danny was already out there and sighed. "Good luck, man."

As soon as Danny was in the line, Sheen gasped. "Danny! What are you nuts?! If Dash catches you, he's gonna turn you into mush!"

"Why not let the half ghost boy run?" Kwan asked, smirking. "It will be fun making him eat our sludge."

Sheen got what he was saying and smirked too. Mr. Baxter fired a gun and they were off! Carrie saw Danny and cried, "Danny?!"

"Now what do you think he's doing?" Paulina asked. Sheen and Kwan tried to block Danny's way, but Danny ran up beside Kwan who was glaring at him.

"Oh come Danny…come on…" Jake whispered. He looked around feeling silly. "Oh what the heck…DANNY GO!!" Danny and the others rounded around a corner, and Kwan shoved him into the ice. Jake gasped angrily. "Hey! That's not fair! You stinkin' cheater!!"

Danny slid around and fell on his back. He saw everyone keep running. He looked over and saw post; thinking of an idea, he turned ghost and flew to it jumping from post to post.

"Go Danny go! Jump! Jump! Jump!" Jake shouted. "You go man!!"

"Go Danny!" Carrie cheered, peering over the fence. Danny continued to run on the side lines.

"Danny, where are you going?" Jake called, wondering why he hasn't gone back into race. "That's the wrong way. Yo man, get back in the race!"

Danny ignored him and continued to run. He climbed up a ladder onto a ship; he turned human and jumped over Kwan taken the lead. Kwan screeched to halt, shocked causing someone to push him into the snow.

"Who do you think he is now, huh?!" Jake shouted. Danny ran past the line; Mr. Baxter called out,

"TIME!" He looked at this stop watch, not daring to believe what the time it was. He shook it to see if it was working.

"Yahoo! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Jake cheered, jumping up and down on the fence. "And I thought he was just a crazy halfa!"

As everyone cheered, Danny breathed for breath. But he managed to look over at Carrie who was beaming at him. He smiled back and looked over to see how Dash took it.

"Okay, Kwan, Sheen, Carl you guys are with me," Dash said, ignoring Danny as he walked past him.

"Hey now, just second here Dash," Danny called, making the jock stop. "I was the fastest boy."

"You were the fastest?" Dash repeated, as he glared at Danny. "What?" Danny glared angrily up at Dash as he came over. "Do you honestly think that anyone would put you on a team?" He thrust his face into Danny's. "You're more mixed up than I thought!"

"Dash! Doesn't matter who's on the team!" Carrie said, coming up. Danny smiled at her. "So long as the medicine gets through." Carrie was shorter than Dash, but he recoiled slightly as she glared angrily up at him. "Stop being such glory jock!"

"You're hundred percent right, Carrie," Dash said, in apologetic voice. "I wasn't thinking about your sister or the other children. The important thing is to get the medicine and that's just what I'm gonna do." He then smiled evilly down at Danny. "And when I get back, I'm gonna fold you five ways, and leave you for dog food."

"Good job, Dash," Mr. Baxter called.

"Hey dad!" Dash said, smiling.

"Good boy," Mr. Baxter stated, coming up and patting his son on the shoulder. "Now we need to look at our winner here." Dash growled slightly and stepped on Danny's foot. "Let's take a look." Danny cried out in pain and his eyes turned green with anger. "Na, not this one." Danny's eyes turned normal blue and Dash smiled happily. "He's part ghost, he might turn on me. Come on, Dash! It's time to go!"

"See you later, loser," Dash said, smugly. He then turned and walked away to follow his dad. Danny felt upset as he watched him go; he failed to make the team…again. Carrie came over.

"Danny I'm so--"

"Better not talk to me, Carrie," Danny cut her off, turning his back on her. "I'm might turn on you."

"Danny wait," But Danny turned ghost and flew off. "Danny!"

Later that night, the radio man hung up a red lamp. "As long as there's hope for those kids. I'll keep this lamp up, it will guide the team."

Zack, Lauren, and Trixie were watching as the team got ready to depart. They were all bundled up and knew the dangers that lied ahead. "Mush, Dash!" Mr. Baxter shouted, and Dash leads his team out of town. The town cheered for them as they left.

Danny meanwhile was watching them go as well. He stared out the window and wished that he was there leading them. But of course, he couldn't. Sighing, he turned from the window and walked away to go to bed.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Poor Danny…but it was part of the movie. Hope you all will read more! Oh, dannyfangirl, please read the review I wrote in your story "The Halfa King". It's important.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny: Oh boy! New chapter! It's about time!

Carrie: Tell me about it!

Jake: Yo, yo! I'm dying to see what's gonna happen next!

Timmy: Me too!

Jimmy: Me three!

Trixie: Don't forget me! Am I really gonna die?!

Me: Read to find out!

Chapter 6. The Plan

Dash and his team traveled for many days. They soon managed to make it to Nevada. After getting the Anti-toxin onto the sled, Mr. Baxter told his son to start running again.

"Take care now, ya hear?!" one of the men shouted.

"Yeah! Go Dash!" Mr. Baxter urged. Dash ran even faster.

However, since a snow storm was predicted to acquire, it struck the team very hard. Dash and his team trudge through the snow, cold, wet, hungry, and most of all tired. Dash however would give up, so he continued onward.

"Ugh…come on!" He said to Carl, who was having trouble trying to keep his balance.

"Uh Dash? Maybe we should go back!" Poor Carl whined. "We're lost!"

"I AM NOT LOST!" Dash shouted in Carl's face angry. Snow fell onto Carl's glasses, clouding it up. As Dash turned around huffing slightly, Carl wiped his glasses and laughed.

"Lost? Did I say lost? You never let me finished see? What I was trying--"

"This way!" Dash cut Carl off and pulled the team onward.

Meanwhile, back at Nome the news was terrible to hear. A dog came up to the door and started to bark.

Inside a warm boiler room, all teenagers and creatures were gather around and heard the dog bark. Spongebob heard it too and he was at the door looking out.

"It's terrible, guys," He turned away from the door. "Just terrible. Dash and his team…are lost…"

"Dash?! No!" Paulina cried.

"What?!" Jenny shouted.

"How come?!" Kim wondered.

"When?!" Ron asked, startled and scared.

"They missed their second check point," Spongebob responded, walking over to Brad. Paulina began to sob. "They're off the trail."

"You mean they can't send another team?" Brad asked, knowing his own little brother Tuck was sick as well.

"It's too dangerous for us, and our parents," Spongebob replied, sadly.

"What about…our younger siblings and the other little kids?" Kim asked, feeling sad that her younger brothers Tim and Jim were sick as well.

"The medicine won't be here in time, Kim…" Spongebob regretfully stated in a sorrow voice. Every kid who had a younger brother or sister started to cry. "We're going to lose them…"

Danny who was in his ghost form, was floating outside a window listening to these sad news. He knew what that meant too. "Trixie…" He said, softly.

Meanwhile, Trixie was coughing and sleeping uncomfortably. Zack begged the doctor to let his older daughter in. "Please, doctor! It's the only medicine we have. Plus, Carrie has a protection mask on."

"Okay…" The doctor finally said. Zack opened the door, and Lauren and Carrie were standing there.

"Go ahead," Lauren whispered to her daughter and gave her a push to go inside. Carrie, who was wearing a protection mask that came from the hospital walked over to Trixie slowly. She sat down and ran her hand through her sister's now messy black hair.

"Trixie?" Carrie whispered. Trixie opened her eyes and saw her older sister's worried face.

"Carrie?" Her hoarse voice came from her mouth. She managed a weak smile, but quickly fell asleep again. Carrie sighed and laid her head on the bed.

Danny, still in his ghost form, watched this scene and felt tears burning in his glowing green eyes. But he kept them in and heard a distant banging that piqued his curiosity. He flew to the ground and walked toward the noise.

Danny got there and saw it was the carpenter who made Trixie her sled. He was making something with the most depressing look on his face. He was done and picked it up. Danny watched as he put it with the other look a likes and the boy halfa saw they were kid-sized coffins!

Danny gasped and closed his eyes. "Trixie…" He whispered, knowing what her fate is. But he couldn't let that happen. Getting a determined look on his face, Danny walked away coming up with a plan.

The next day, Danny headed out to see Trixie one more time before going on his quest. He told Jake, and the dragon boy immediately thought it was a **BAD** idea!

"Danny, please! Don't crazy on me now!" He cried, trying to stop Danny. But the boy halfa continued on, ignoring him. "This is a stupid idea! Ya gonna die like ghost! No offense!"

Jake was on top of a pipe hole and fell through. Jimmy and Timmy saw this and smiled. They ran over. Jake poped out of the pipe, coughing slightly.

"When you're a big stiff frozen statue! Don't come running to me? Ya hear me man?!" Jake called. Danny continued walking.

"Hey Uncle Jake! Where's Danny going?!" Timmy asked, coming up to the dragon boy.

"Where is he going?! He's going into a freezing cold to help the sled team and bring it back to a town that doesn't like him!!" Jake answered, glaring down at two 10-year olds.

They laughed and shoved him into the snow. "You two are gonna…!" Danny came back over, grabbing Jake and pulled him to the hospital's window. "Look here! How many times do I have…?!"

"Jake, look in there," Danny stated, simply. Jake obeyed and saw Trixie coughing. He frowned in concern as the poor younger girl continued to sleep.

"So, let's go get the medicine," Jake said, changing his tone. He turned and started to walk.

"Wait a minute, now you're coming?" Danny inquired, wondering what changed his mind.

"Spending days in bitter cold, facing wild animals, risking death from exposure?!" Jake laughed. "It's like learning a new skateboard trick."

Danny smiled and he ran after Jake. Timmy and Jimmy looked at one another and started running after them. "Hey! Wait for us!"

"Yeah! We're coming too!" Jimmy shouted. Danny smiled even more at his three friends. They walked out of Nome and into the wild to find Dash and his team.

Later, Carrie was back outside and she walked up to the window to watch Trixie. She laid her head on the window sill, and started to cry, when…

Carrie gasped at her red ghost sense going off. She followed it and saw tracks. She knew that meant one thing… "Danny…" She started to follow the tracks.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Will Danny succeed? Only time and the next chapter will tell. Oh Dannyfangirl, I wrote another review that you'll want to see. See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Okay! Thank you readers for your reviews! It makes me happy that you guys like my stories! And here's another chapter!

Danny: Dragon attack? Is Jake gonna turn evil and start attacking Jimmy, Timmy, and I?

Jake: Yo man! That is cold! Why would I do that?

Danny: Don't know. Just going by what the title says.

Carrie: Boys, please!

Timmy: Let's just get on with it.

Jimmy: I agree with Timmy. I want to know what's gonna happen.

Me: Roll the tape, I mean story!

Chapter 7. Dragon Attack!

Danny blasted his green ecto ray deep into the bark of a tree; making a D in it. "Good work, Dan my man! You took on the roughest, toughest tree in the forest!" Jake joked as Danny started walking away. "And yo, you won. Hee."

"I'm marking the trail," Danny said, laughing slightly at Jake's joke. Timmy ran to the tree and pretended to throw punches at it. And smiled at Jimmy, realizing what Danny was doing.

"He's marking our trail. Isn't that clever?" Timmy turned to follow the ghost and dragon boys. Jimmy took out a calculator and punched in a few numbers, examining the mark.

"According to my calculations…" Jimmy smiled and followed after his friends. "It is."

"No kidding, dude," Jake stated, rolling his eyes.

Danny, Jake, Timmy, and Jimmy traveled for hours through the snow. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…S," Timmy said, who was bored and wanted to do something.

"Is it snot?" Jake wondered, just from the top of his head.

"No!"

They continued walking and Danny's nose caught a very weird smell. He sniffed deeper and it smelled like stinky cologne. That could only mean one thing, "Dash…" Danny said softly.

Timmy started sniffing too and he covered his nose, "It stinks…" He said, screwing his face up in disgust. Jimmy nodded in agreement.

"Yo, lil' dudes!" Jake called as Danny made another D mark in a tree.

"Come on!" Danny called as Timmy and Jimmy ran to keep up. "Dash and his team passed this way.

"Yo is he lost!" Jake stated, looking around.

Meanwhile, Jake was right; Dash had no idea where he was. Of course, being who he is, he couldn't admit that to his teammates. He continued walking slowly through the snow and breathed heavily from exhaustion.

"Dash!" Carl cried. "We're going in circles!"

Dash stopped and spun around to glare down at him. "WHAT?!"

Carl laughed nervously, "Circle is a good thing!" He started to turn around, allowing the lead to wind around his chubby body. "It's just so circular!"

Sheen and Kwan nodded, smiling trying to be cheery. "I know what I'm doing!" Dash argued, he turned around. "It's…it's this way! Come on!"

Dash pulled hard (Carl spun around to get untwined from the rope) and he and his team started to run real fast. "Whoa! Dash! Son! Stop!" Mr. Baxter cried, but Dash ignored him and continued to run faster. When…

Dash's foot met air and he started to go down and slide down a slippery side of a hill. Mr. Baxter took blows from each side of the hill with gagged rocks. He tried to break with his foot, but they all continued to go down, screaming on the way. They finally landed and Mr. Baxter screamed one more time before hitting the snowy ground and falling unconscious.

Dash sat up and shook himself. "Whoa…" He stated, shivering slightly from the cold and ride.

"Oh…I hit my head on something…" Kwan moaned sitting up.

"Yeah! My head!" Sheen shouted, angrily. Sheldon, one of the team members saw Mr. Baxter on the ground. He walked over and examined him.

"Looks like he's hurt badly, Dash," He stated. Carl came over and became scared; he looked over at the leader of the team.

"What are we gonna do now, Dash?" Dash didn't answer; he only shivered from the fear and cold. It seemed like there was nothing they could do. Nothing…

Back at the rescuing group, Danny walked up to a tree and was about to mark it too, when a snowball landed on the trunk. Danny smiled as he looked to see Timmy and Jimmy were having a snowball fight.

"Take this!" Timmy shouted.

"No! You!" Jimmy cried. Danny laughed as he continued walking. Jake however thought the snowball fight was too loud.

After dodging a bunch of snowballs, "Yo dudes! Keep quiet!" But a snowball hit Jake in the face, and he fell into a pile of snow.

"Right in the smacker!" Timmy shouted, as he high-fived Jimmy. They started to do their victory dance when…

"Yo! Who did that?!" Timmy and Jimmy stopped dancing to see Jake glaring at them. Timmy ran behind Jimmy and pointed at him.

"It was him! He did it!" Timmy cried.

"I did not!" Jimmy argued. Jake sighed as he started to get out of the snow. Danny laughed slightly when he saw his blue breath coming from his mouth. He cut his laugh and thought he heard something.

Danny stopped walking to hear it better. It sounded like almost slithering like. "Guys…I think," Danny gasped when he was a dark form go a tree. The boy halfa started walking again. "I think we should keep moving."

"Is that the answer to your problems, motion?!" Jake asked as he stretched. He then started to wipe the snow off of him as he started to walk after Danny. Timmy and Jimmy were making another snowball, laughing slightly not knowing what was going on.

"Timmy! Jimmy! Let's go!" Danny shouted. Jake shook his head.

"Come on boys…yeah dudes…" Jake mumbled, flicking snow off his black and green hair. He then shouted, "Is it easy to say a guy with ghost powers?!" A snowball hit Jake in the head, causing the dragon boy to fall face down in the snow. "Okay…that's it!" Jake jumped up, angry now. "Dragon up!" Allowing the warm flames to surround him, Jake turned dragon and turned to Jimmy and Timmy. "It's time for two lil dudes to get a whup in da butt!"

Timmy and Jimmy now saw something that was scaring them and them shivering with fear. "J-J-Ja-Ja-Jake-Jake…" Timmy and Jimmy both stuttered.

"Ah ha! Finally!" Jake said as he folded his arms. Timmy and Jimmy tried to point at what they were afraid of. "My stance is finally making an impression!" Jake took a step backwards…into…something… "Now what?"

Jake put his dragon claw behind him and felt scales…dragon scales…He looked up to see a horrible looking black dragon ghost. It glared down at him with an evil teeth showing smirk. "Hello…" It whispered in a harsh cold voice. Jake's jaw dropped, as he stared up at the evil looking dragon.

Aragon raised his clawed arm, about to strike Jake. Danny gasped as he looked to see what was happening. Jake tried to get ready to fight, but Aragon was too quick. The black dragon struck the young dragon boy in the chest and made him get stuck in a dead loose tree trunk.

Jake struggled to get free, but Aragon struck the tree again, and made him land on Timmy and Jimmy, who were screaming for their lives. Jake became human again, "Aw man!"

Danny ran forward, "Goin ghost!" He cried, turning into Danny Phantom and ran at Aragon. "Leave them alone!"

Aragon punched Danny into the snow. Danny shook his head and started to fly back over. Aragon was about to blast fire onto Timmy, Jimmy, and Jake when Danny grabbed the evil oversized lizard by the snot.

Angry now, Aragon grabbed Danny and shoved the young boy halfa into the snow. Danny tried to phase through, but was unsuccessful. Aragon pushed Danny harder and harder into the snow. The evil dragon was about to blast Danny with fire, when…

A flash of something white, black, and silver caught him off guard. It was Carrie! In her ghost form and she hung onto Aragon's snot not letting go. Aragon tried to shake the girl halfa off, but instead of letting go, she kicked him in the throat. The dragon let out a cry of pain.

"Carrie?" Danny whispered, opening his green eyes to see her. Aragon managed to get Carrie off by grabbing her and throwing her aside. But she flew back over and blasted the dragon with her pink ecto rays. Aragon backed up and Carrie grabbed his neck to pull him away from Danny.

Danny groaned in pain as he turned back into Danny Fenton. Timmy, Jimmy, and Jake screamed when Aragon nearly stepped on them. But it caught its balance, grabbed Carrie, and threw her at the terrified trio. Carrie let out a cry of pain when she made contact with the tree trunk. Jake became free and landed on top of Jimmy and Timmy.

Aragon thundered back toward Danny, who was trying to sneak away. But Danny slid away, causing a branch to strike Aragon in the face and Danny fell down the hill and onto a frozen lake.

Danny began to get up and gasped in alarm at Aragon coming right toward him. Danny backed up and gasped even more to see his foot got through the ice. It wasn't frozen enough to support his weight; so he walked more slowly as he backed up.

Carrie, back in her human form, Jake, Jimmy, and Timmy ran to the hill's edge and saw what was happening. "Danny!" They all shouted as Aragon began to walk onto the ice.

The oversized lizard made deep cracks into the ice. If it can't support the weight of a boy, there was no way it can support the weight of a big dragon. But Aragon didn't care; he continued to make his way toward Danny. Danny saw a big crack getting bigger and bigger with each step Aragon took.

Finally, the ice gave away when Aragon took another step and the dragon fell through. He tried to get it out of the icy cold water, but fell under. Danny gasped when the ice he was standing on became an island and began to flip over. Danny tried to go ghost, but since Aragon weakened him, he couldn't so he grabbed the edges of the ice.

"Danny!" Carrie, Jake, Timmy, and Jimmy shouted as they started to run down the hill toward Danny. Danny slipped from the edge and tried to climb, but the ice fell into place…over Danny!

"No!" Carrie cried out in alarm.

"Danny!" Jake shouted.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Oh no! Will Danny managed to get free of the ice? And what will happen with Trixie and the other little kids? Find out next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hey! Sorry this took awhile! Hope you enjoy it!

Danny: Cool! I'm so glad you finally updated.

Me: Yup! Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 8. The Battle Between Dash and Danny 

After Danny was completely covered by the ice, Carrie and Jake ran, panicking.

The two run to the bottom of the hill and looking scared. "Let's go Jimmy!" Carrie and Jake turn to see Jimmy and Timmy wearing suits and plunging through the ice and into the water. Carrie and Jake hurried over.

"Look! Look!" Carrie cried to Jake, looking through the hole, Jimmy and Timmy went through.

"They can't swim!" Jake said, as another crack went through under his legs. He nearly fell, but Jake managed to dodge it.

"What?! Whoever heard of anyone not being able to swim?!" Carrie cried in disbelief. Timmy and Jimmy swam until Timmy spotted something. He pointed at it for Jimmy but saw that Jimmy wasn't looking the other way.

Annoyed, Timmy spun him around and pointed; it was Danny, and he was trying to get air as much as he can.

Carrie ran to the place she thought where Danny was, "He's drowning!" She cried, pushing the thin layer of snow away from the cold ice. The boy halfa disappeared and she gasped. "No!" She ran back to Jake, who was poking his head through the hold. "What's going on down there?"

"Ah-choo!" Jake sneezed, shaking his head. "I don't see them."

They looked around…but all was quiet…

"Where are they?" Carrie wondered, putting her hands to her face. Jake didn't answer only putting a hand behind his neck.

There was a loud crack, and they turned to see Timmy and Jimmy dragging Danny out of the water!

"Danny!" Carrie cried.

"Timmy! Jimmy!" Jake shouted. They both started to run toward the dripping wet trio happily.

Jimmy was drying his hair off, while Timmy tried to get Danny to breathe again. Jake's foot accidentally got caught in the crack of ice, making him slide past Carrie and right into Jimmy, who went against Timmy, causing HIM to push onto Danny. Luckily, that was good enough to have Danny cough up the water.

"Come to life! Breathe man! Breathe!" Jake cried, hoping with all his might that Danny was okay as he held his best friend's head.

"Oh come on, Jake!" Timmy cried, getting up as Jimmy started to dry both of them off. "He's gonna be fine! Stop pestering him!"

"Danny!" Jake ignored Timmy as Danny was getting back to life. "I was so scared I think I've got dragon bumps! And yo, they're not pretty!"

Danny coughed up more water, "Jake…" Danny gasped before coughing more; he then sat up and tried to warm himself off by grabbing his arms, "I know h-h-how you t-t-think this trip-p-p is c-c-crazy…brrr…but I'm g-g-glad y-you came…"

"That's what friends are for, dog!" Jake said, smiling.

Carrie went over to Danny and sat down next to him, "You okay, Danny/Carrie?" They both chorused. They laughed slightly as Carrie hugged him close and turned them both intangible and Danny was dry once again, but he was still cold.

"Look a message came through, we have to take Mountain Trial," Carrie said, hugging the shivering boy halfa close as he continued to shiver.

"But if we t-take…the o-o-other way…it will s-s-save us half a d-d-day," Danny stuttered.

"It's blocked," Carrie answered, sadly. "Mountain Trial is dangerous but we can do it."

"I'm began to see there is anything you can't do," Danny said, smiling at Carrie who giggled.

"I'm seeing a few things too," Jake stated, thoughtfully, "And it's making the ice melt." Suddenly Timmy and Jimmy shook their heads so hard that water fell on Jake, "I HATE WHEN YOU GUYS DO THAT!"

"You two guys are gonna have to learn how to swim someday," Danny stated to Timmy and Jimmy; he then smiled down at them, "You'd be very good at it."

"But…" Jimmy took out a calculator, "According to this, we should…"

"Yes of course!" Timmy shouted, interrupting Jimmy, "We were in the water, we got wet, and we…" Timmy's eyes widen at realizing something, "Uh Jimmy…WE WERE SWIMMING!!"

"Exactly!" Jimmy said, putting the calculator away.

Danny laughed as Carrie tried to walk, but fell into the snow, "Clumsy!" She growled as Danny ran over to her.

"No you're not, you're hurt," Danny said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Carrie insisted. She tried to follow Danny but fell back into the snow with a yelp. "Maybe I'm not so fine…" She stated, getting up slowly, "You all are gonna have to go without me…"

"Carrie, I'm not leaving you behind," Danny said, against the idea.

"No! I'll be slowing everyone down!" Carrie argued; and she looked away at another thought, "Trixie can't hold that much longer…"

Danny thought about it for a bit and then got an idea, "Timmy!" Danny ran over to a large branch with soft pine needles on it and dragged it over to Carrie, "You and Jimmy will carry Carrie back to town on this!"

"And this time, don't take time out for a minute, yo!" Jake shouted and started to walk away.

"You're gonna make sure of that, Jake!" Danny called making Jake stop. "You're gonna lead them home!" Jake slapped his head, not quite believing this, "Just follow my D marks."

"You're going out alone?" Carrie asked, wondering if he was joking.

"It won't be the first time," Danny said, frowning at Carrie.

Carrie untied her pink scarf, "Here," She stated wrapping it around his neck, "Don't know if it will keep you warm."

"Yeah it will," Danny said, smiling. Carrie leaned over and was about to kiss him, but hugged him instead. Danny hugged her back tightly and they both heard crying; they look to see Jimmy sniffling.

"Don't cry, Jimmy. Danny will come back," Timmy said, patting Jimmy's shoulder.

"He's Danny will he?"

"I hope so," Jimmy said, wiping his eyes.

"Hey, I'm coming back, with the medicine!" Danny said, and then looked over at Carrie in the eyes, "I promise Carrie…"

"Be careful," Carrie whispered, trying to hold back her own tears.

"Go ahead guys!" Danny shouted as he started to walk away. "Take her home!"

"Danny! I don't like to leave ya here alone!" Jake stated, rushing over; he put his hand on his best bud's shoulder, "I was gonna tell ya how cold ya were."

"Jake," Danny pushed Jake away slightly and pointed at Carrie who was lying down on the sturdy branches while Jimmy and Timmy got ready. "They need a chief more than I do."

Jake saw he had a point and started to walk toward them, but stopped and turned to Danny, "Let me tell ya something, man. A human boy can't make this journey alone," Danny stared at Jake. "But, maybe just maybe a ghost boy can…" Danny sighed as Jake walked back to the trio, "Yo! Ya two lazy bums! We got to get my buddy's girl home! Let's move it!"

Danny turned, went ghost, and flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Nome and in the Radio Station, "Attention folks. The people can't send more Anti-Toxin. The weather is too severing. The lost sled team is our only hope and we pray to the Lord they will make it back…" said the reporter as his dog nudged him affectingly.

Back at Danny, he was marching through the cold harsh winter winds. Along the way, he kept making his DP emblem in barks of trees and continued his way slowly toward Dash and the group.

He finally caught the very faint smell of Dash's cologne, "Dash…" Danny said, and ran to the cliffs edge and saw the group nearly covered by snow below. If it hadn't been for the light, Danny would never have found them.

Since the walking through the winds exhausted Danny, he was in his human form and he had to slide carefully down the slope.

"Danny!" Carl exclaimed, shaking the snow off of him after seeing Danny.

"Is that him?" Kwan whispered, not quite believing it.

"Danny! How did you find us?" Sheen asked, looking shocked himself.

"Is anyone hurt?" Danny asked, as soon as he made it to the bottom.

"Everyone…is…fine…" Dash answered, through gritted teeth as he tried to warm himself.

"Yeah, but Dash's dad hit his head," Carl piped up as he walked over to the still unconscious Mr. Baxter. "And he didn't get up."

"And he's not moving," Kwan said; Danny walked over the lead and picked up, he then started to walk back toward the slope.

"All right, follow me. I can lead you home," Danny said, but Dash put his foot on the lead, making it snap from Danny's hand.

"When did we need YOUR help?" Dash asked, angrily.

"Maybe we should listen to him?" Carl said, shrugging.

"SHUT UP!" Dash growled at Carl, who backed up.

"Well, how would you get us home?" Sheen inquired.

"Well, I mark the trail, like this," Danny walked over to a tree and made another DP mark, but Dash jumped on it making the tree collapse under his heavy weight.

"You can't get us back," Dash stated, peeved. "I'm the leader! I'M IN CHARGE!!"

"But…" Danny backed up as Dash angrily advanced on him, "Then let me take back the medicine. They're getting sicker."

But Dash ran in front of the sled, grinning madly, "You touch that box, and I'll tear YOU apart."

"Two burgers that Dash takes him," Kwan whispered to Sheen.

"You're on!" Sheen said grinning up at Kwan. The sled team gathered around Danny and Dash.

"Dash, I'm not leaving without that medicine," Danny said, determined as he walked over to the sled; but Dash shoved him away.

"Who do you think you are?" Dash asked as Danny slowly got up.

"Hey, this is gonna be good…" Kwan whispered to Sheen, smirking.

"Since…since when did you need a pedigree to help someone?" Danny inquired as he made his way to the sled.

Dash grinned evilly at him as he head-butted Danny hard into the snow, "Oooo! He's gonna feel that tomorrow!" Sheen said, smiling.

"I think he's feeling it now," Kwan said, grinning.

"Ouch!" Sheen cried.

Danny slowly got up again, but kept his face straight, "I don't want to fight," He said, emotionless.

Dash grabbed Danny by the scruff of his neck and pushed him into the snow again.

"Hey! That can't be legal!" Kwan shouted.

"Yeah!" Sheen agreed.

Dash was about to walk away, thinking Danny finally gave up, but saw the poor boy halfa slowly get up again and make his way toward the sled. He was nearly there, when Dash got in front of him again, causing the sled to tip over and nearly breaking the fragile Anti-Toxin.

"Hey, that's stuff is fragile!" Kwan said as Carl went up to them.

"What's with Dash? All Danny wants to do is help!" The four-eyed boy stated.

Dash took Danny's leg and swung him into a hard tree trunk. Danny took the blow to the head and fell to the snow, unconscious.

A little later, Dash by now had gone mad. He was huffing and puffing and waiting for Danny to dare to get up as he looked like a predator waiting to attack. The others were too afraid to do anything, fearing they might become the victims if they try to reason with him.

Carl gasped, "Look…" He whispered as everyone looked over and saw to their amazement that Danny was struggling to get up.

Dash was shocked at first but resumed his angry stance. As soon as Danny was up again, Dash lunged at him, only to grab Carrie's scarf around Danny's neck. This also resulted of him of being right at the edge of the cliff. The only thing that was keeping him from falling is the scarf.

The scarf came loose, and Dash fell down the cliff. Danny watched, painfully as Dash hit branches and the hard rocks as he made his way down. When the jock was at the very bottom, Dash struggled to get to his feet and he was still holding the pink scarf.

Danny huffed slightly and walked over to the sled team who were packing up to go home. Danny walked up to the front in which Carl was holding the leaders lead.

"You sure you want me to…" Danny asked, not sure if he should do it.

"Go ahead!" Carl stated, holding the lead up as high as he could, for being kind of short. Danny looked at the others and they smiled nicely and nodded.

Danny put it on and couldn't believe he was wearing the team leader role now! "Mush!" Danny shouted and they ran off, while Dash finally made back up.

He watched his used to be team and growled, "Go ahead you ghost boy! You'll never get home!" Dash suddenly got an idea and smiled evilly, "I'll make sure of that…!"

Dash managed to get ahead of the team and saw Danny's mark in a tree trunk. "I'll show him!" Dash took a knife he always kept with him and started to make DP marks into the tree. "One here! Another over here! Most wrong way!" Dash laughed and did to all the trees.

* * *

Soon, Danny and the others soon came up to a lot DP marks in EVERY tree! "Oh no…" Danny whispered, looking from tree to tree to see which one was right.

"Which way, Danny? Which way?" Carl asked, as Danny nervously took a guess.

"Uh…this way!" Danny led the team right back at the same spot they were before. Danny tried to stop seeing they were back to same spot and everyone bumped into everyone.

"Danny! Why are you taking us in circles?!" Sheen cried.

"I'm not!" Danny snapped, and then looked forward realizing something, "I don't know…its Dash…"

"Maybe we were better off with him there," Kwan said, shrugging.

"No!" Danny cried, hearing him. He wanted to prove he was a good leader! "Come on! Mush!"

Danny pulled hard and everyone tried to run as fast as him, "Danny! Slow down!" Carl shouted, only to get snow in his mouth. Danny looked to see a tree with a DP mark and another and another!

Danny looked straight ahead, ignoring the marks on each side and continued to run, "Hey! You're going too fast!" Kwan shouted, huffing for breath.

Danny ignored him and ran right toward a huge cliff! Danny gasped and tried to stop. Mr. Baxter fell from the sled, and the sled went past Danny. Danny managed stop the sled in time, and sled with Sheldon and Brad nearly fell off the cliff, but they managed to stop too.

The Anti-Toxin however was tipping over to fall down the cliff! "Look out!" Kwan shouted.

"No!" Danny shouted, getting out of the rope lead and managed to catch the medicine just in time!

"All right! Good catch Danny!" Carl cheered. Danny smiled, but the danger apparently was done yet! Part of the cliff gave away under Danny and he and the medicine started to fall.

Carl, Sheen, and Kwan could only watch in horror as Danny continued to fall, "AAAAGGGHHHH…!!!"

* * *

Me: Sorry, I won't be here for the whole summer. Look on Chrissykouhai's News to find out why. Sorry. I will see ya soon!

Danny: Gonna miss you!

Spongebob: Don't go! -starts to cry-

Me: -hugs Spongebob- Don't worry, I'll be back! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: ok, how long has it been since I wrote this?

Carrie: oh gee, probably for a…YEAR!!!!!

Danny: Carrie, don't start.

June: yeah, it's cool that Chrissykouhai is finally writing this story again! be glad!

Carrie: I am glad! look at me, I'm a happy cherry kind of girl!

Me: knock it off and read and review this! Plus Carrie will be different.

Carrie: I'm so glad you changed me! I was a Mary Sue!

Flame Rising, Hemlock27, Phantom Invader, and all other flamers: YOU STILL ARE!!!!

dannyfangirl, tomboyishgirl108, -yellowhearts-, Chess Piece, DannyTimmygirl327, DannyxSamfangurl, DarkMagicianmon, Ecto-Plasmatic Authors, Erinbubble92, Flame Rising is a Loser, Jewel Beadley, JusSonic, MissMontana, Mystery64, Neros Urameshi, Nicktoons Squad, No Limit 5, S.O.Lmaster, Wormtail96, luckygirl777, mystery writer5775, and slpytlak: **SHUT THE HELL UP FLAMERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Me: (locks all the flamers out) don't where they came from, but read!

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Back at Nome**_

Meanwhile, back at Nome…

Jake, Timmy, and Jimmy came up to a window that showed inside the warm boiler room and watched as Carrie was talking to the group inside, "I don't get it, how can Danny hope to find Dash and his team, they were off the trail," Brad stated, after Carrie was finished.

"Well, yeah but, he's tracking them. Ever heard of that?" Carrie asked, giving Brad a look.

"Of course! But Danny?" Brad said, backing up slightly from Carrie's look.

"You mean that mutt?! Tracking in Champion team in a blizzard?!" one of the jocks asked, and he and his jock buddies let out a belly laugh.

Carrie glared at them, "Oh yeah…go ahead and laugh you morons…" SpongeBob patted her shoulder who was right next to her,

"Don't worry about it Carrie. We believe in Danny."

June, Carrie's best friend on the other side put her hand on the halfa girl's shoulder, "Yeah, don't listen to those jerks."

Suddenly, the door flung open, letting in cold rushing air. Everyone turned angrily to see who it was when they saw it was a dark form covered in icicles, and Carrie thought it was… "Danny?"

But the form was too bulky and turned out to be none other than, "Dash!" Paulina gasped, and everyone all cheered, but Carrie, June, and SpongeBob.

"Oh great…it's only him…" Carrie growled, as she folded her arms.

"You're back!" Brad cried.

"Where have you been? Are you ok?" One of the jocks asked as he pushed a pizza toward him.

Dash attacked immediately like a hungry animal and tore at the pizza, while SpongeBob asked, "Dash, where are the other guys?!"

Dash finished the pizza in less than three second and breathed heavily as he staggered over toward the fire, "Well…one by one they…fell frozen…barely alive…" Dash shook himself, letting icicles hanging from him to fling at a few jocks who managed to dodge them, and they stuck on the wall behind them, "I pulled four onto the sled, and three more on my back!" Dash stretched and limped over toward the group before sitting down, "But it was just too late…they were goners!"

"That's just great, Mr. Hero, but what about the medicine? I noticed you don't have it with you," June said, folding her arms.

Dash looked up at June, before continuing, "Well, I went on dragging the medicine alone…all alone…" He stopped as if thinking (which for Dash doesn't happen very often!) before continuing, "Suddenly…that Ghost Boy appeared…Danny, he demanded so I let him take the medicine…" He looked straight at Carrie as he said softly, "You know he wanted so much to be a hero in your eyes."

Carrie stared at Dash for a moment before looking down, deep in thought, "So he grabbed the crate…" Dash stopped again and got a pain expression on his face, "But he couldn't handle it, he couldn't see the patch of ice, the snow, the wind, the log…and cliff…well, it just didn't have it…it just…didn't!" Dash cried tears, while the crowd was by now silent to speak a word; Dash sniffed as he grabbed a pink scarf, "And then…"

He held it up and Carrie gasped, "My scarf…!" She felt for a moment that Danny was really…

Dash threw the scarf at Carrie as she looked down and began to sob slightly, "And he promised to take…care of you Carrie…"

Carrie stopped crying and looked up at Dash; she then became angry, "You're lying…"

This shocked everybody, and Dash looked at everyone nervously, "Lying…what do you mean?" Dash asked, trying to keep calm.

"You know exactly what I mean," Carrie got up, with difficulty because of her leg, "Dash is lying! Danny is alive!" Everyone including Paulina sighed, "He's coming home…"

Carrie turned into her ghost form, grabbed the scarf, and flew off, "Don't worry about her, she just needs a little time…" Dash assured everyone.

June glared at Dash, "I don't care," She ran after her best friend.

"So does she…" Dash said, watching her go.

A little later…

The radio man came out and sighed before turning off the red light. Back in the hospital, Lauren gasped as she watched the red light fade and she started to cry. Zack put his arms around her and they watched Trixie who was rasping now asleep.

Pretty soon, the whole town became dark for the folk to sleep an uneasy sleep.

Flying out a ways from the town was Carrie. But the wind was so cold and harsh, that she became human again. She collapsed into the snow and gasped in breath and clinched to her pink coat, and the lantern she was carrying. She got up slowly and limped over to a pile of broken wine glasses.

"Sun..." She whispered and put the lantern behind the broken shards of glass, "Ice scats..." and limped out of the way to see the rainbow lights form on the wall of ice that covered the hills. She stared at them, and then looked onward toward where the direction Danny went, "Danny..."

* * *

Me: ok, so this was WAY too short. but be glad I finally updated!

Carrie: I knew this wasn't gonna last...

Danny: And I'm still not in here yet! What happens to me?

Me: you'll see! just wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Never Giving Up**

The storm was still blowing, and in the white snow, struggling with all his strength that he could muster, Danny poked out of the snow. He gasped for breath as he managed to pry himself free from the snow. He then lay there, weeping in defeat even though he managed to get free, he felt like he had failed everybody.

"Trixie…" Danny sobbed, as he buried his face in his arms, as the cold sharp wind slashed at his body.

Danny thought he felt a presence with him, so he opened his blue eyes to see the boots of…someone? He glanced up, slowly to see a man in his late 20's or early 30's with black hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a black coat, black pants, and black shirt, with black boots.

"Daniel James Fenton," The man stated simply.

"…Yeah?" Danny answered, uncertain.

"It's time you started believing in yourself."

"Me? Who are you?"

It took a minute for the man to finally answer, "I'm Johnny Blaze. And it's time for you to go home."

Danny snorted as he looked away. Johnny stared at him as he turned and started to walk away. Then the young ghost boy noticed that the Anti-Toxin was not very far from him. He lifted his head again to look up at the very tall cliff from whence he had fallen from. He could also hear Jake's voice again saying,

_Let me tell ya something, man. A human boy can't make this journey alone._ Danny looked down, finally feeling he had let everyone down as a human boy when he remembered the last part, _But, maybe just maybe a ghost boy can…_

Danny opens his eyes again, realizing that Jake was right. He shifted his eyes back to where Johnny was to see his boot prints in the snow. The young boy halfa knew what he had to do. Struggling, he managed to get to his feet.

"Going Ghost," He whispered, turning into Danny Phantom with great difficulty and placed his white boot on Johnny's boot print.

Danny saw that it fit and he became determined. He took a deep breath and let out his Ghostly Wail. Johnny heard this and came back, knowing the boy's decision. The tall man suddenly turned into a flaming skull and let out his own roar while Danny continued to use his Ghostly Wail.

Meanwhile, back up at the edge of cliff, all shivering in cold was the Team. They heard the wail and roar and gasped in fright, "Oh great," Kwan suddenly stated, as he sat with Mr. Baxter, "Things are not bad enough, now we got ghosts."

"GHOSTS?!?!" The team cried, and started to panic when Sheen glanced down the cliff and gasped in amazement,

"Hey guys! Check this out!"

"What is it?" Kwan inquired coming over with Carl.

"What? What?!" Carl asked, making Sheen roll his eyes; they see Danny still in his ghost form and was dragging the box of medicine up the cliff, since the wind and storm was too rough, he couldn't fly up, "Danny?"

"Hey, he's got the medicine!" Sheen stated.

"Come on, Danny! You can make it!" Kwan encouraged.

Danny almost lost his footing, but he managed to hold onto the Anti-Toxin and continued up, "Man, that's just amazing! That's cool! That's just beyond great!" Sheen said as Kwan nodded his head.

"That's good!" Carl finished; Sheen glared at him and shoved the four-eyed boy's head in the snow.

The team, including Carl, Sheen, and Kwan cheered for Danny. The young ghost boy knew they were counting on him, so he continued to climb up, knowing he can't give up. Soon, he managed to make to the top of cliff and Carl, Sheen, and Kwan helped Danny with the medicine box. As Danny took a breather, everyone cheered for him.

* * *

Soon, the team was now running once again toward home. All was looking forward to a nice warm fire and seeing their family. Soon, they came to a clump of trees that showed DP emblems on each one; Danny stopped and glanced at all of them. He then walked to each one as the team waited; wondering what was going to happen next.

Danny put his mouth up to a mark; nothing. He walked over to another, and did the same thing; again nothing. To the third tree, he did it again, and a wisp of blue breath escaped. He opened his green eyes, realizing THIS was his original mark. Smiling, he gesture the team which direction and lead them that way.

Soon, the team was crossing a frozen bridge over a seemingly bottomless canyon, "Don't look down," Danny ordered, as he led them across.

Carl gulped, while Sheen, Kwan and the other teammates kept an eye on him since Carl freaked out in the most bizarre ways. However, the icy bridge was giving away from their weight. Danny heard a loud crack and cried, "Oh what the heck…MUSH!!!"

They ran across, as the bridge gave away. Danny gasped feeling himself being pulled back. The group began to scream in fear, thinking they were gonna fall, when the ghost boy thought quickly and grabbed a small branch that was sticking out of the side of the hill.

The team stopped screaming seeing that they had stopped falling, "Come on, you godda climb up!" Danny ordered, as he started to climb up the steep hill.

Carl who was right behind him, struggled to follow. Soon, the sled that was at the VERY edge of cliff was no longer on edge, and the team managed to pull themselves over the hill to level ground.

They all gasped for breath, "Nice work, dudes," Danny said, laughing good-natured.

Suddenly, Danny's white hair goes under Carl's nose, making the poor boy let out a great sneeze. Not knowing that the sneeze somehow caused a avalanche. It started slowly, but was advancing toward the team. Danny heard the noise and turned to see the snow was heading for them!

"Run!" Danny cried, and started to pull the team as fast as they all could go.

But the avalanche was getting closer! And if they didn't find shelter very soon, they will be buried for sure! Danny kept looking around when he saw a small cave on his right. Knowing it was the only thing to save them, he pulled the team toward there. They managed to get inside before the avalanche could get to them. It covered the opening, making the team hoping there will be another opening around here.

If it wasn't for the light from the lantern and Danny's glowing green hands, they would be in complete darkness. Danny glanced about, and as he turned a corner, he gasped to see the cave had ice crystals on the roof and everything was shiny. Carl was having fun with some of the ice that made images look really strange.

Danny felt something cold fall on his head, making him gasp to see it was only water. He and the team could see on the roof that the ice crystals hanging from the ceiling looked VERY sharp. They knew if they made a loud noise, it could send them all falling upon them.

"Hush, don't make any noise," Danny instructed in a whisper; he turned, making his white hair go under Carl's nose again.

Carl was about to let out another sneeze when Kwan put his finger under the four-eyed boy's nose, ceasing the the sneeze.

Danny continued to lead the way, when suddenly, the sled banged against the ice from a small shelf of the ice they walked over. Danny gasped in fright and they looked up to see the ice crystals move slightly; one fell missing the team. They looked to see that it broke off a handle of the sled.

"What the heck...MUSH!!!" Danny cried, and they started to run, dodging frozen sharp water.

One managed to hit the side of the sled, opening the box of Anti-Toxin on the side slightly. The sled hit the side of the wall, and it started sliding to the left. Danny glanced back and gasped to see one presious bottle of Anti-Toxin fall from the sled and breaking. The young ghost boy knew he had to put the boards of the box back in place or they're gonna lose more medicine.

Danny tried to run toward the sled, but his boots were slipping on the ice. He shifted his eyes to see an ice crystal sticking out of the ground and he pushed himself on it to slid down toward the sled. He kicked the boards back in place and he started running normally, smiling happily.

But they weren't out of danger right now! Even the sun shinging through the opening for them, for over the opening was more ice crystals all in a row. They all snapped and started to fall. Danny knew he had to keep going so he urdged the team further and they managed to get through and outside as the ice crystals fell to the ground missing them by a centimeter.

Danny saw the team breathing heavily, and gave them a moment to rest up. He knew they had to get home. So they started running home.

* * *

The next chapter will be the last one! I'm so glad I'm almost done with this story! I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews!

Danny: at least this isn't a cliff hanger like last time.

Carrie: whatever, I just hope this goes well.

It will, you'll see.


	12. Chapter 12

A/M: yay! This is the last chapter! I'm SO glad I'm gonna be done with this story! Whew! So enjoy it please!

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Finally Home and Recovered**_

Back at Nome and inside the hospital, a nurse slid a curtain away, revealing Kim, Brad, Carrie, and other older siblings looking very grim along with their parents. They knew what this meant. It was now apparent that the team was never going to make it. And the younger siblings were going to...

"Here, drink this," a nurse said, gently to Lauren who was rubbing a sleeping Zack's back.

"Oh," Lauren took the tea the nurse held and took a small sip, "Thanks."

They both sighed as they glanced over at Carrie who put her head on the bed, with Trixie rasping, "Danny..." Carrie whispered, feeling tears come to her eyes.

Meanwhile, outside in the old abandoned house, Jake, Timmy, and Jimmy were all sad as well. Danny was lost. They just knew it.

"I miss him..." Timmy sobbed.

"I do too..." Jimmy said, grimly.

Jake came back to the boys with the same blanket Danny covered himself earlier, "Yo, ya boys look cold," the dragon boy sat between the 10-year olds and covered Timmy and Jimmy on each side with the blanket.

Jake used his dragon heat to warm them all, but even the warmth gave no comfort. Jake sighed, thinking he had lost his best friend forever, when he heard a distant wail? The dragon boy recognized and whispered, "Danny?"

He glanced out the window...outside...something over the hill burst with snow...

And out came DANNY!!! With the team!!!

"DANNY'S BACK, YO!!!" Jake cheered, causing Timmy and Jimmy to fall to the ground.

* * *

Danny continued to run, feeling happy he did it! And best of all, in the distant just a little off from the town, the young boy halfa recognized the Northern Lights and knew WHO was the one who made them for him to see, ""Carrie,"" Danny smiled and let out his wail again to alert her.

* * *

Inside the hospital, Carrie heard the wail, and she knew who it was. She sat up, smiling, "Mom! Dad! The team! They made it!"

"What?" Lauren gasped as Zack woke up.

"The team?" Zack rushed to the window with his wife, now hearing the wail.

They weren't the only ones, for now everyone in town who had gone to bed started to turn on their lights and looked out the window. Soon everyone was awake. The dog tried to get out of the doggie door again, but got stuck again, and then he started to bark when the Radio man opened the door, slamming the dog's face in the wall. The man then turned on the red light.

Inside the boiler room, Dash WAS still bragging about how he got home. Paulina and Sam were sitting on each side of him. Paulina was sighing at everything Dash said, while Sam had her arms folded, angrily, "Of course, I swam, I swam, and it was freezing cold! So I had to swim harder, and then finally, I said Dash, it was still a half a mile to the surface so I--"

Dash was cut off by the distant sound of a wail, and everyone, including Sam who was bored to tears of Dash's story, glanced over at the door in which SpongeBob had opened the door, "What's going on?" a jock asked.

"It's Danny! With the medicine!" SpongeBob announced.

Everyone gasped as Dash shrugged who turned to Paulina, "Oh well, now where was I?"

"Um Dash," Paulina suddenly said, smiling, ""You are positively..."" She suddenly became angry, "Disposable!!!"

She slapped him in the face, and Dash turned to see EVERYONE, including his jock buddies glaring at him, "Awe come on! I can explain," Dash said, trying to be reasonable; but they started to leave, with Paulina's nose in the air, "You guys weren't there, so you don-" They continued to walk out, ignoring him, "Wait guys! Wait just a second! Please!"

The door slammed behind the group, leaving the so-called great Dash Baxter in the boiler room.

* * *

The town came to life as they rushed outside, cheering happily. They gathered around as Danny came running through them, no longer feeling like an outsider but as a welcomed hero. He and the team stopped in front of the hospital and the doctor rushed out, over-joyed. 

"Oh my gosh!" he said, happily as he and some other guys opened the box.

"Steady, easy, it had a long journey," one man stated, as they started to move the medicine inside.

Back inside, the doctor put a needle in one of the bottles to take out some Anti-toxin. One nurse injected the medicine in Trixie's arm and smiled up at Lauren and Zack, who were happy that their daughter was going to be ok.

* * *

Back outside, Danny gasped as everyone started cheering for him. They ran up to him and started to shake his hand, "Nice work, son!" one said. 

"Good work, Danny!" another stated.

Danny was helped off the lead, when he heard a voice screaming, knowing WHO it was, "Ya-hoo!!!" Danny was hugged tightly by Jake, "Not a ghost! Not a human! You are a hero, dog!!!"

"Danny!" Danny and Jake see Timmy rushing up with Jimmy and they hugged him too, "Danny we missed you!!!"

Danny was began to lose his air, so he turned intangible and phased right through his friends, laughing, when he felt a hand go on his shoulder. Danny gasped and turned to see it was Zack. But he wasn't glaring at him and with a look that said "Thief." but "hero".

"Come on, son, there's someone who wants to see you," Zack began to lead Danny inside, but the young boy halfa turned to Jake.

"Yo, go on, man," Jake encourage, happily.

"Thanks buddy," Danny said, smiling with a thumbs up and rushed inside, turning into his human form.

Danny could see that all the older siblings were waiting for their own brothers or sisters to wake up. Jim and Tim opened their eyes to see Kim smiling at them, "Hika bika boo?" she asked happily.

"Hoo-sha!" Jim and Tim replied.

Kim hugged her brothers, and Danny smiled as he glanced over to see Brad hugging Tuck, "Too much hugging!" Tuck cried.

Danny laughed and finally glanced back over at Trixie who finally opened her eyes, "Mommy?"

"Trixie, sweetie..." Lauren replied, smiling and hugged her youngest daughter.

"I fell asleep, and dreamed that I was in a different place," Trixie whispered, her voice a little hoarse.

"Trixie," Zack said, joining in the hugging.

Danny glanced over again toward a chair to see Trixie's hat. He smiled as he grabbed it and walked over to the young girl, "Um Trixie, you dropped this."

Trixie smiled up at Danny, "Danny..." she took the hat and Danny leaned down, hugging her, "I would have been lost without you..."

Suddenly, they both hear a sarcastic voice say, "Um, you forgetting to say hi to someone?" Danny glanced over to see Carrie in the doorway, smiling.

"Carrie!" Danny cried, rushing over.

They went to crazy, "Danny!"

"Carrie!"

"Danny!" They stopped running around each other, when Carrie rolled her eyes, "What the heck."

She grabbed each side of Danny's face and kissed him, shocking him! When Carrie backed up, putting her hands on her waist, she smirked at the shock look on his face, "Carrie?"

"What?" Danny slowly smiled when he heard the cheering; he saw the crowd and he looked over at Carrie who smiled back.

He took her hand and the two halfas walked outside to the screaming crowd, "Wait to go, Danny!" Carl cheered.

"He's the greatest! He's the coolest! He's awesome!" Sheen said, when Carl, once again cuts him off by saying,

"They should build a statue of him!" Sheen shoved Carl slightly and the freckled boy waited to be pounded again,

"You said it," Sheen said, inexpediently.

Carl opened his eyes and glanced over at Sheen, "I did?"

Sheen smiled as he put his arm around Carl's shoulder, "Yup, you did."

As the crowd continued to cheer, the Northern Lights took the form of the Ghost Rider. He seemed to smile down at the town when his form changed back to Angie, the dog.

* * *

We are back in the present with Emily, petting Angie, and the two were standing in front of the statue of a teenage boy, "This is it, Auntie! Angie found it!"

The older Trixie walked over and sighed with relief, "What does it say?"

"Dedicated to imdominable?" Emily questioned on the last word.

"Indomitable," Trixie corrected.

"In Domino?" Trixie chuckled as Emi continued, "Spirit of the Sled Team."

"...that relayed anti-toxin, miles from Nenana to the relief of stricken Nome in the winter of 2004," Trixie smiled.

"Endurance, fidelity, intelligence,"" Emily finished, "My dad did all that didn't he, Auntie?"

"Oh yes, sweetheart he did. Just ask him. He will tell you all about it," Trixie answered as she placed a hat on Emily's head.

"Can I do that too, Auntie?" Emily asked, with her normal brown eyes turning blue.

"Maybe, with practice," Trixie replied, and laughed, "A lot of practice."

"Come on, Angie! Lets go!" Emily cried turning into her ghost form and as Angie barked, they ran off.

Trixie watched her before turning to the Danny statue and whispered, "Thank you Danny. I would have been lost without you."

"Aunt Trixie! Come on!" Emily called and Trixie turned to follow her niece.

* * *

Me: yay! thank you guys for being patient with me! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! please review this!


End file.
